world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061514-Ryspor-Seriad
carewornAstro1ogist CA began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 13:21 -- 01:23 CA: Seriad walks up to Ryspor, her eyes... uh.... Bloodshot. "Kate's going to die." 01:23 GT: ~"What? Why?" He lookʃ at her, concerned.~ 01:30 CA: "SHe used time." 01:31 GT: ~He freezeʃ. "...Oh. Yeʃ, that waʃ a rather...impreʃʃive vʃe of her Time powerʃ. I rather think Jack won't be willing to let that one go."~ 01:32 GT: ~"ʃhe haʃ a dreamʃelf, thovgh, doeʃ ʃhe not? It'ʃ not aʃ if ʃhe'll be gone forever."~ 01:35 CA: "No. THat's the thing... We're going to help her God-Tier." 01:36 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ both eyebrowʃ. "Oh? How do yov plan on doing that?"~ 01:37 CA: "The jist of it is... We're going to need luck, hope, space, and... some other stuff... Breath?" 01:37 GT: ~"ʃo yov're aʃking for my help, I aʃʃvme. What'ʃ reqvired of me?"~ 01:37 CA: "Anyways, When Jack... Kills... her... You'd send her to a quest bed! With the help of my Light Powers and Nate's hope." 01:38 CA: She raises her haid in thought. 01:43 CA: "Okay... Okay... Me and Beau are going to try and locate her quest bed... Or... Nate's going to hope one up for us? And then you'll use your space to teleport her there before she dies. Or... something..." 01:45 GT: ~"It may be beʃt to go with the latter plan. I'm only at a +3 cvrrently, and I dovbt I'll be able to teleport Kate to a completely different planet, eʃpecially when I have no concept of where we are in relation to it cvrrently."~ 01:47 CA: "I don't really think ANY of us are that good with our aspects... Besides Kate who's... going to... die..." 01:50 CA: Her eyes begin to well up with tears again. "She's going to die and there's nothing we can do!" 01:50 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ conflicted for a moment, before pvlling her into an awkward hvg.~ 01:58 CA: "There's nothing we can do... There's nothing we can do... There's nothing we can do..." 01:59 GT: ~He frownʃ, and letʃ go of her, ʃlapping her firmly. "Pvll yovrʃelf together. There iʃ ALWAYʃ ʃomething that can be done. Yov ʃaid ʃo yovrʃelf, we have a plan. Kate will not be gone for long. Even if thiʃ failʃ, ʃhe ʃtill haʃ a dreamʃelf. Doir haʃ come back from thiʃ exact ʃitvation, and he iʃ ʃtill alive to thiʃ day. Everything will be FINE."~ 02:06 CA: INTENSIFIES "I don't want to lose Kate too..." 02:08 GT: ~"Yov won't. I will promiʃe yov that right now."~ 02:12 CA: Her look changes to one of the usual fecal consuming grin. "Thanks paleslut. I feel better now." 02:13 GT: ~He ʃcowlʃ, and pvʃheʃ her away. "Fvck off."~ 02:16 CA: She giggles and shakes her head. "So, right. Preserving Kate. It's a plan. Tell your friends!" 02:17 GT: ~He rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ. "I'll be ʃvre to."~ 02:21 CA: "Oh by the way, Doir isn't apart of this operation. We don't need PAGES." 02:21 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ an eyebrow. "Awfvlly bitter, aren't we?"~ 02:22 CA: "It isn't BITTERNESS. I just personally feel we don't need pages. I'm sure EVERYONE agrees. And we can't have any lovey dovey doofuses doing their lovey dovey thing." 02:23 GT: ~He growlʃ. "I covld ʃay the ʃame abovt yov and Kate. Bringing her to her Qveʃt Bed iʃ time-conʃvming and haʃ the potential to go horribly wrong, thvʃ making it highly vnneceʃʃary when all we have to do iʃ allow her to die and wake aʃ her dreamʃelf."~ 02:26 CA: She blushes in a mix of embarassment and fury, "No!" She screams in a shrill voice. "W- We aren't losing anyone else. This includes DREAMSELVES. And we won't have the TIME! To wait for her to come back to us... As Jack will probably kill us too while he's at it!" 02:27 GT: ~"I don't dovbt it. However, Kate will be able to eʃcape thiʃ way, and there iʃ the poʃʃibility I can teleport the reʃt of vʃ away if my powerʃ haven't been taxed by teleporting HER."~ 02:28 CA: "But..." 02:29 CA: "Uh... Teleporting a single person is less taxing than eight!" 02:29 GT: ~"I'm merely making the point that it iʃ highly hypocritical for yov to be accvʃing ME of being diʃtracted by my romantic intereʃt."~ 02:32 CA: "S-SHut up." At this point TCA rudely abandoned his stunningly handsome roleplaying partner, so they probably made out hatefully or something.